


I Am Your Quiet Night

by pennysparkle



Category: Persona 4
Genre: F/F, Fluff, self-consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 22:49:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6678484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennysparkle/pseuds/pennysparkle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We don’t even have to go out,” said Rise. “Maybe we can put it off for another day.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Am Your Quiet Night

**Author's Note:**

> for my pal [Kelly](http://nanakos.tumblr.com)!

“We can go somewhere more casual, if you want,” Rise said for about the third time—maybe more, because Kanami had this bad habit of talking to herself every few seconds on top of the fact that she was sorting through a seemingly endless pile of casual loungewear, which made it hard to focus entirely on what was happening around her. Apart from barely registered Rise’s words, she’d also bumped into her twice, and knocked her knee into the closet door once. At this rate, no limb would be safe from a bruising, _and_ she’d have to deal with the anxiety of trying to find an outfit that was both nice, and that covered them up.

“We don’t even have to go out,” said Rise. “Maybe we can put it off for another day.”

“It’s fine! I want to. It’ll be okay!” Kanami burst out. That was the _last_ thing she wanted. Rise’s week here was coming to a close, and they were new and tentative as a couple, but not so new that they shouldn’t have had a first date yet. This was going to happen, and it was going to happen even if she had to tear her room apart to find something appropriate. Speaking of which, she held up a t-shirt emblazoned with ‘Hawaii,’ grimaced, then folded it back up. “... I just need to find something to wear.”

That was easier said than done, of course. It was becoming pretty clear that she just didn’t _own_ anything that was particularly nice or cute or... anything like what Rise would wear. Rise was always so cute; Kanami didn’t think of this in a jealous way. She didn’t think she had to beat her out, or be the cuter of the two of them. But in a strange kind of way, she felt embarrassed to be such a dumpy girlfriend when Rise could have anyone she wanted. She wanted to be worth the trouble. She wanted to impress her, wanted Rise to think she was cute too.

Only, as she looked down at her drawers and the mass of jerseys, sweatpants, t-shirts, and unfashionable pants she owned, she realized the dilemma of never having liked anyone before now. She’d never had to impress someone, and now she was left with the utterly _un_ impressing.

“What about this?” Rise asked, holding up the single dress that had stuck with Kanami through the years—mostly because she was too embarrassed to look at it, let alone throw it away. It wasn’t that it was flashy or ugly or anything like that; on the contrary, it was miles and away classier than the rest of the things she owned. The only problem was that every time she put it on, it displayed _way_ more cleavage than she was really okay with.

“Not that!” she yelped.

Rise’s carefully groomed brows lifted up (she was even good at _makeup_ ; Kanami was lucky if she could avoid looking like a clown when she did her own). “Why not? You’d look pretty,” she said.

“It’s... I just don’t think it’s a good idea.” Kanami gestured at her chest embarrassedly, hoping that such an answer would satisfy her.

“Oh. Okay.” Rise shrugged and said nothing more, then went back to searching, only for her eyes to light up a few seconds later.

Kanami was nervous already. Was there something _else_ in her closets that was going to get her in trouble? Had she managed to push something truly horrifying from her mind, only for it to come back and haunt her now? “What is it?”

“Idea.” Rise had turned her back and was searching through her suitcase, somehow still tidily kept despite the fact that she’d been living out of it for the past few days. “You have to close your eyes though! No peeking!”

It wasn’t hard to obey someone like Rise, so Kanami covered her eyes with her palms, standing very still as she waited. Beyond the darkness of her cupped hands, she now found herself straining to hear anything in lieu of sight, but the room was silent aside from the sound of clothes being pushed around, and that too was soon silent. She could practically feel the white noise around her, interrupted only by the slight breeze from the windows drifting gently in, blowing her hair up until it tickled her face. Her hands were beginning to feel uncomfortably warm. Her feet tingled from standing still. How much longer would she have to wait...? It was starting to rattle her nerves. Anything could happen, and as much as she liked and trusted Rise, she still felt unsure.

There were lips pressed against hers suddenly, and it made her startle in a way that might have been overly exaggerated if this were any other situation. Kanami started to draw her hands away, but Rise’s fingers just touched them lightly, and before Kanami could ask what was going on, she whispered, “No peeking.”

Kanami forced herself not too, even though she was nervous and more curious than ever, eyes squeezed shut while Rise started to undress her. It didn’t feel as intimate this way, when she wasn’t looking too—but that was kind of a good thing. She was already embarrassed enough as it stood without having to look Rise in the eye, and she drew in a deep breath of the warm, fresh breeze that still blew against her, then sighed it all out at once in an effort to push that embarrassment away.

It didn’t work. Her mind chased itself in circles. Was Rise looking at each and every inch of her skin right now? She wished she hadn’t worn a plain bra and plainer underwear... even down to that, she was nowhere near as cute as Rise.

“Is everything... okay?” she asked quietly. The longer it took for Rise to dress her again, the more she worried that there was something actually wrong or displeasing about her.

“Yep!” said Rise cheerily. “Just one more second!”

A shirt was pulled down over her head a few seconds later, true to Rise’s word, and Kanami willed her skin to be able to describe the fabric or cut of it to her—but all her senses were telling her was that it was comfortable. The process was repeated when a pair of shorts were drawn up her legs, only ‘shorts’ was as much as she could figure out.

“Can I open my eyes now?” she asked, eager to know what it was Rise had come up with.

“Yeah! Oh, wait...” Hands closed over her shoulders, angling her in a different direction, and then, “Okay.”

Kanami opened her eyes. The mirror was in front of her, and she started to frown when she saw that she was wearing the exact same thing as she’d been wearing before, but then she got distracted by the huge pink lipsticked heart drawn around her reflection, along which Rise had written ‘you look so cute today!’

“... What?” Kanami asked, part astonished and part flustered. The fact that Rise could just make gestures like this, as if it wasn’t so... so _thoughtful_ and sweet—like it was no trouble at all.

“Look,” she said, gesturing toward the bed, where she’d fluffed up the pillows and blankets. “I ordered takeout for dinner too. And there’s TV on demand. So we can go out another night, okay?”

“But... we were both really looking forward to it,” Kanami said. Only Rise was so considerate and nice and... all the best things, so she couldn’t be upset with her even if she wanted to. And she was Kanami’s _girlfriend_ , and she was never going to stop marveling over that fact. How lucky could she get? What had she done to deserve someone so cute and nice, who was effortlessly and without a doubt the _best_ girlfriend?

“I’d rather spend time with you here and have fun than go out and know you’re worrying about your clothes the whole time,” murmured Rise, fixing a few strands of Kanami’s hair that had gotten pulled out of place when she was dressing her again. “Besides, we don’t have to go out for it to be a date! All that matters is that we have a good time, right?”

Kanami frowned. That couldn’t keep being their excuse for not going out together. Not that they _had_ to or anything—it wasn’t like she needed it, but she was sure Rise would like it. And she wanted it, too. She wanted to be like all those couples who got to go out on nice dates to fancy restaurants and take walks through the most beautiful parts of the city while holding hands... but everything started somewhere, she knew. And surely there was no better place to start than curled up with Rise and movie marathons and takeout for the evening, than wearing pajamas and kissing Rise whenever she wanted to, and the thought warmed her and contented her so thoroughly that she gave in graciously, a smile on her face.


End file.
